


surrounded and sprinkled on all sides by stars

by sapphfics



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon Fix-It, mentions of manipulation and abuse (anatole related)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Princess Mary?” Natasha can hardly believe her ears.“You can call me Mary, you know,” Mary tells her. She opens the curtains, let’s moonlight burst into the room.Or: Mary visits Natasha as the comet passes over.





	surrounded and sprinkled on all sides by stars

Natasha is lying in bed, still so weak, propep up by pillows gifted from Sonya and Marya. She doesn’t know if she will ever have enough willpower to leave this bed again.

Natasha hears the door open and covers her eyes, not wanting to see the light too bright.  
The voice is little more than a whisper. “Natasha, I am so glad you are still here.”

“Princess Mary?” Natasha can hardly believe her ears. 

“You can call me Mary, you know,” Mary tells her. She opens the curtains, let’s moonlight burst into the room. “Natalya, I am so sorry for all that has happened to you. I should have -“ 

“There was nothing you could have done,” Natasha tells her. “I had already refused your brother, so you no longer needed to care what happened to me.”

“I could have visited you,” Mary seems to have spent much of the time thinking of all the things she could have done, and Natasha wants to cry. How could she be so stupid? “I could have asked why you refused my brother. I was too afraid of your hatred. My father is close enough to death as it is, he cannot he helped. I could have left him for an hour, told him I was gathering firewood.”

“Your father does not deserve a daughter so wonderful as you,” Natasha recalls her father’s harsh words and shudders. “Where does he think you are now?”

“I have seen Andrei off as he goes back to the war,” Mary says. “I suppose you know that my brother refuses to ask for your hand again, nor speak to you again. He has informed me if I ever ask him about you he would never come home again.” 

“I am not surprised,” Natasha admits. “What I did was foolish and stupid, and I’ll be lucky if any man ever wants to marry me again, let alone him, one of the finest matches in all of Russia.” 

“My brother is a fool,” Mary says. “What you did was because of that wretch Anatole toying with you. I do not blame you, Natasha. It was not your fault.” 

“Don’t speak of him like that, please,” Natasha says. “I know what everyone thinks of him, I wish they’d have told me as much but...I’m certain I would not have believed them. I think...I don’t know if I loved him, or if I was so lonely I was willing to accept love from anyone who was willing to give it. I do not know anymore.”

“That man left for Petersburg this morning,” Mary tells her. She does not add ‘good riddance’ but she thinks it. 

“Pierre said I could speak to him if I were ever in need of a friend,” Natasha says. “I don’t know if I will ever feel comfortable speaking of such thoughts to men who may want to use me as he did.”

“You could speak to me,” Mary tells her. “Write a letter if you wish, and I shall burn it afterwards. No man will ever be able to toy with you ever again.” 

“I believe Sonya and Marya will want background checks on any man ever asks for my hand again,” Natasha almost laughs. She is so grateful her family still loves her, despite all she has done. “I have heard that I am the talk of the city. I do not know if I will ever be able to leave the house again.” 

“I understand,” Mary says. “When my father’s mind began to deteriorate, they spoke of him too. It is why we isolated ourselves so heavily. If you ever need to see the outside world, if only from a carriage window, feel free come and visit us again. Father sleeps most of the time now, so he will not bother you.” 

“I will,” Natasha tells her. “When I am well.”  
“You will be happy again,” Mary promises. “Until then, I will visit. Is that...is that alright?” 

“Of course it is,” Natasha tells her. Mary stands to leave but Natasha tries to stop her with words alone. “Mary...you can call me Natasha. All my friends do.”

Mary looks as though she may cry. “I do not recall the last time anyone called me their friend.”  
“I will gladly be your one and only friend, for all your life if this entire world dismisses you,” Natasha swears. She looks out of the window. 

“Would you like to watch the comet with me?”  
Mary nods. 

They sit beside one another, holding hands.  
The comet is said to portend untold horrors and the end of the world. But for Natasha, the comet brings no fear. No, she gazes joyfully.

Natasha smiles for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour after waking up sorry if it sucks lol!
> 
> comment if you enjoyed? <3


End file.
